Lo que se aleja
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Luna es diferente y Astoria desde pequeña ha aprendido que lo diferente es malo. Femslash para nyaza.


**Disclamer**: ¿Creen que si fuera la dueña de esto publiaría en una página de ffs? Y el título se lo robe a nyaza, espero no le moleste :D

**Advertencias**: Femslash (relación chica/chica). Incesto (relación entre hermanos). Lime/Lemmon.

* * *

**Lo que se aleja**

(_Luna es diferente y Astoria desde pequeña ha aprendido que lo diferente es malo_).

Para nyaza

* * *

1.

A Astoria no le gusta esa chica.

No es porque sea fea, o desagradable (lo primero es falso, lo segundo no puede saberlo si no se le acerca) pero es que hay _algo_ raro en ella, algo diferente. Y Astoria sabe (por cómo le ha enseñado su familia desde siempre y por como Daphne le insiste en que crea, invariablemente entre caricias furtivas) que lo diferente siempre es malo.

Se pasea por el colegio a saltos, con su asqueroso cabello ondeando, y sonríe a cualquiera que le pase cerca. Sus ojos son demasiado azules, sus movimientos demasiado tiernos y su amabilidad demasiado falsa. Ella no cree que eso sea verdad, no existe persona que le agrade ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio, como hace ella. No existe un ser humano que luego de tantas burlas —aún estando apenas en primer curso— siga montada sobre una nube.

No _puede_ existir.

(Además, y por si fuera poco, le gusta andar con esa chica pelirroja y depresiva, con la traidora a la sangre).

-

2.

—Yo que tú no tocaría eso.

Astoria se queda con el brazo estirado en el aire y aprieta el puño fuertemente, al girarse, barbilla alzada y pose altiva, demuestra el orgullo por el cual está en slytherin. Trata, con un poco de esfuerzo, que esa pequeña —mínima, insignificante— chispa de curiosidad quede completamente oculta. La chica que tanto detesta sin razón alguna, pero a la vez con todos los argumentos que es capaz de retener, está allí.

Hablándole.

Como si fuera una igual.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque en ese árbol es donde se reproducen los nargles —se encoge de hombros—, luego, cuando crecen, es que se mudan a los muérdagos.

Alza las cejas y pone una mueca cínica, ¿qué tan estúpida cree esa Ravenclaw que es Astoria?, ¿piensa, de verdad, que se tomará algo así en serio? Gira la cabeza, altanera, y su cabello se mueve al compás, furioso como ninguno. Se acerca más al bosque, tan sólo por frustrar a la _rarita_ en su intento por dominarla y sus dedos, algo temerosos al final, rozan la madera caoba levemente.

Sonríe cuando no sucede nada.

—¿Decías?

Pero Lovegood no está triste, decepcionada o furiosa. Ni una sonrisa gamberra y traviesa cruza su rostro, en el extrañísimo caso de que todo sea sólo una broma. Sólo la observa con esos ojos demasiado saltones, demasiado interesados, como si viera su alma. Y Astoria se siente desnuda.

—Creo —termina, ni demasiado ácida ni muy azucarada. Neutra, como el agua— que eso no le agradará mucho a los nargles.

Y, como si sus palabras fueran una sentencia, o tal vez por simple y pura mala suerte, del árbol cayó un browtuckle, aterrizando justo en la cabeza de Astoria.

-

3.

Hay demasiado ruido.

Astoria frunce el ceño y lucha contra la pequeña jaqueca que le atormenta. Las Brujas de Macbeth siempre le ha parecido un grupo mediocre con canciones llenas de chillidos y notas altas. Theodore, a su lado, opina lo mismo (aún cuando nunca diga nada, Astoria lo conoce. Un poco) puesto que un suspiro frustrado emana de sus labios.

—Necesito aire —anuncia ella al levantarse. Él asiente y le dedica un amago de sonrisa, dándole a entender que no hay problema alguno.

Se desliza entre las parejas rezagadas, dejando atrás las canciones acerca de hipogrifos. Puede observar en una esquina a Draco, bailando con Pansy, y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo sin que pueda evitarlo. Menea la cabeza un poco para olvidar el tema, fue con Nott y debe sentirse alegre de que alguien de cuarto la haya invitado.

El lago está frente suyo y se ve reflejada en aquellas cristalinas aguas. El vestido de color violeta apagado se ciñe en el corpiño y no le permite respirar bien, pero detiene el impulso de desvestirse allí mismo. Sus tacones ahora están llenos de barro, pero la mueca de asco queda atrapada en su garganta al girar su rostro mirando el bosque.

Allí, a unos cuantos metros, está ese maldito árbol. Frunce el ceño (ignorando, claro que sí, lo enredado que estuvo su cabello ese día, los arañazos que le propinó la criatura y la profunda humillación a la cual se vio sumida frente a la Ravenclaw) y se ve nuevamente en la superficie del agua. Le gustaría ver a Lovegood con un vestido así, no aguantaría ni dos minutos. Sonríe ante la perspectiva de que la chica sufra. Pero entonces, su corazón empieza a latir más rápido cuando se imagina su rostro mentalmente y las manos le sudan, si ha de ser sincera consigo misma le agradaría saber que tan pegado le queda el vestido. Y con cuáles partes de su cuerpo roza.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto odio a la chica pelirroja de Gryffindor —estalla su hermana, llegando sin ningún tipo de invitación. Ni siquiera le pregunta cómo supo que estaba allí, porque Daphne siempre averigua donde está gracias a engaños y artilugios. Astoria, repentinamente, sufre un susto al imaginar que Daphne sepa en que había estado pensando, _'estúpida, ni que leyera mentes'_—. Urgh, es extremadamente irritante.

Se detiene a su lado y la observa, analizándola por unos segundos, Astoria podría jurar que está sudando. Finalmente, corta la distancia que las separa y la besa. Un beso más furioso que de costumbre, pero Astoria se deja guiar y sólo atina a rozar con su lengua la boca de su hermana. Daphne, triunfante y calmada, se separa.

—Ven, vámonos a la sala común —Toma su mano y hay una mueca divertida en su rostro—. Necesito algo más que unos pocos besos.

Astoria la sigue, tranquila, porque al menos la noche terminará normal.

-

4.

Maldita Pansy. Maldito Draco. Malditos muérdagos que les dan la excusa para besarse como si de dos anguilas se tratasen.

'_Sólo presumen frente a todos. No debes ponerte celosa, no eres nada de él. Aún no.'_ Pero eso no hace que su furia se disipe, sino todo lo contario _'¡Argh!, ¿por qué no les puede caer un Nargle?'._

Se detiene en seco. No ha pensado en eso.

Ni lo ha relacionado con la chica Lovegood.

Ni ha sentido como un choque eléctrico la recorre de pies a cabeza al pensar en ella.

¡Claro que no!

Avanza a una velocidad mucho mayor, tratando de dejar a atrás a sus pensamientos traicioneros y sensaciones placenteros. Camina, trota o corre ansiando llegar donde no existan los rubios prepotentes ni las rubias soñadoras. Ni los rubios, en general, que tantos problemas le causan.

Pero el destino la detesta y la hace chocar contra alguien en medio de su huida, obligándola a caer al suelo. Y, hablando del rey de Roma, allí está Lovegood con el cabello más largos y la varita detrás de la oreja, en el suelo también. Astoria se siente más enojada, si es posible.

—¡Tú! —exclama, aunque no está consciente siquiera de que lo dice en voz alta. Luna se pone de pie a una velocidad demasiado pobre, sin alterarse ni un poco, y la Slytherin no puede hacer otra cosa sino descargar todas sus emociones para con la persona que tiene delante.

La aprisiona contra la pared y sus cuerpos se tocan, en demasiados puntos y muchísimos ángulos. Siente un calorcillo, allí abajo, pero lo ignorar. La toma de la barbilla, dejando las máscaras atrás y actuando por impulso, y la besa. Con fuerza, con ganas, con lengua y saliva. La besa explorando cada rincón de su boca y sus manos pronto están acariciando su cuerpo. No sabe si ella le está respondiendo, pero poco le importa. Sólo hace lo que desde pequeña está acostumbrada, puesto que en una familia tan incestuosa como lo es la suya, besar sólo por hacerlo (como hace Daphne. Como hacen ambas siempre) es común.

Los labios de Luna son suaves, como de terciopelo, y Astoria no puede evitar preguntarse que otras partes de su piel son así de cálidas.

Porque tocarla, rozarla y acariciarla a _ella_ se siente completamente diferente a como está acostumbrada. Luna es más tranquila que Daphne, más creyente y, ¿por qué negarlo?, sus dedos helados que no sabe en qué momento empezaron a tocarla la rozan de una forma incansable.

La descontrola.

-

5.

Le jode lo dependiente que es de esa chica demasiado niña para tocarla de esa forma, lo muy adicta que se está volviendo a encontrarla día sí y día también en los pasillos de Hogwarts (los más oscuros, los más vacíos). Le jode que la bese de esa manera y luego simplemente sonría, con naturalidad, como si esos encuentros a medianoche tuvieran algo de natural y su relación fuera algo permitido.

(Como si la sensación electrizante y definitivamente ardiente que siente cada vez que Luna sube su mano más arriba que la falda del uniforme fuera algo normal. Aunque claro, ¿qué en esa chica se puede considerar normal?)

Pero por una vez a Astoria le importa un pepino si lo que hace está permitido o no, ella es Slytherin y le gusta jugar al filo de la navaja. Le dan igual todos y cada uno de los prejuicios familiares, porque después de todo, Astoria ya está suficientemente mayorcita como para acostarse con quién quiera.

Lo único en que quisiera pensar, por muy cliché que suene, es el aquí y el ahora, y este es Luna y sus susurros a media voz.

-

6.

¿Por qué, por toda la magia de Merlín, Luna debe ser tan temeraria y seguir los ideales de ese absurdo grupo de apoyo a Potter?

Ahora Astoria no es la única que la busca en los lavabos, puesto que Ginny Weasley no parece querer despegarse de ella (y esta es la parte donde admite que Daphne tiene razón: Ginny es un ser despreciable). No es la única que requiere de su presencia en reuniones importantes antes que el reloj marque las doce, ya que Longbottom la busca cada vez que puede. Hasta el mugroso muggle Creevey pasa tiempo con ella fuera de clases. Ya no es la única en su agenda (Astoria no quiere creer, y por favor no se lo llegues a mencionar, que nunca fue la única).

Ya no es la única, está segura, que ha probado el sabor de Luna y eso es lo que la pone más territorial.

Así que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, le recuerda que es sólo suya para ver si así lo comprende. La muerde y cada marca dice '_Propiedad de Astoria Greengrass'_. Pasa su lengua, lenta y lánguidamente, lame esa piel tan pálida. Besa aquellos lugares sensibles y se deleita en los gemidos que salen de su boca.

Y aunque no se lo diga explícitamente, le menciona la mínima posibilidad de que deje de pelear contra los Carrows y se dedique sólo a ella. Pero Luna no sería Luna sin sus ganas de ayudar, sin su fidelidad a aquella panda de inútiles que la quieren. Así que a veces Astoria se muerde el labio con fuerza, tratando de ignorar los comentarios que oye en la sala común, y se reserva sus pensamientos.

'_Si sigue así van a secuestrarla'._

(Y Astoria no tiene ni idea de cómo superaría el seguir en Hogwarts sin mordisquear más el lóbulo de su oreja, o sin sentir sus dedos allí donde nadie más que Daphne a alcanzado a tocar —_'más adentro, más rápido. No pares, por favor_' con suplicas aunque Astoria no suplica—, o sin, simplemente, su forma de observarla).

-

7.

El colegio ha cambiado.

A Astoria no le gusta, parece nuevo. Y, aunque elegante, prefiere el antiguo Hogwarts lleno de moho, aquel que tiene su marca en cada piedra (aquel, aunque no lo dice, que fue testigo de tantos encuentros lujuriosos).

Y Luna, Luna también ha cambiado.

Ella no quiere creer que más que el deje serio que ahora su mirada tiene, como de experiencia. O su cabello que está más sucio, lleno de toda la sangre derramada en la batalla final. Quiere creer que es sólo eso, cambios físicos, y no que el letargo y alargado encarcelamiento en la mansión Malfoy ha dejado huella en su ser.

Quiere creer que Luna no ha matado el tres de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, y que su alma sigue tan pura (inocente, aniñada. Tan creyente de las cosas imposibles y cuentos de hadas) como el día en el que el sombrero la nombró miembro de la casa de los águilas.

Lo peor es que incluso Astoria ha cambiado. Sale con Draco, causa de la soledad de ese año maldito lleno de ataques y altibajos. Ella no ha luchado, porque no tiene el valor suficiente para alzar la varita y pelear por unos ideales que sigue sin entender del todo (porque no tiene aún las agallas para matar, en realidad).

Pero aún cuando Hogwarts tenga muros nuevos, Luna un más rasguños y cicatrices, y Astoria un nuevo amante que añadir a la lista; hay algo que permanece (a pesar de las guerras, a pesar de las muertes y la sangre, a pesar del tiempo).

Y es que, joder, la quiere.


End file.
